Rabbid Market
Rabbid Market is the 9th episode of the first season of Rabbids Invasion Plot The Rabbids want Pepper Juice after seeing it on a commercial Sypnosis One day at the Store, a Rabbid group kicked a crushed-up can, which gave them delight, until they see posters saying Pepper Juice. They were more interested in the muscular pepper juice mascot. They headed towards the posters, but they slammed into the wall. They still observed the pepper mascot, but they slammed into the wall again when they ran to it. One of the Rabbids pointed out the only way to find the muscular pepper juice mascot is to go into the entrance to the market. They got distracted when one of them told them to watch out for a shopper exiting the market and the doors closed automatically. After a few attempts to get in, the Rabbids all got in. Actually, not all of them. Four out of five Rabbids ran in the entrance. The Rabbid sighed and banged his head on the door. Little do they know it, the Rabbids didn't know the doors were foot-activated when a human steps on the mat laid in front of the door. Hearing macho music, the four Rabbids see a TV commercial featuring the pepper juice mascot dancing. To their delight, they find out the slogan of pepper juice is, "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" The Rabbids enjoyed it, until a man in a white tuxedo pops up out of nowhere in the commercial and says, "Feel the pepper! Pepper Juice, on sale now!" The Rabbids despised him, when they only wanted to see the mascot dancing. The four formed a riot and banged on the TV to rewind to the pepper juice mascot. The screen went into total blackness and they eventually disconnected the TV to the wires, making it fall. One of Rabbids finds out that there is still hope when they find a section of TVs featuring the pepper juice mascot dancing to the macho music. They go to the section to see it. One of the Rabbids faints, while another runs over to join in with the mascot. He danced with the mascot, until the same man in the white tuxedo pops out of nowhere saying, "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" The Rabbid banged on the TV, making it static. The commercial comes back on and the Rabbid continued dancing to the macho music along with the muscular mascot. He happily danced, until the man in the white tuxedo pops out of nowhere saying, "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" again. The Rabbids angrily demanded for the pepper juice mascot to come back and the man in the white tuxedo to go away by banging on the TVs, making them go static. While banging on the TVs, a mascot tells a tale about how he drank a far pepper juice. The customers heard the Rabbids banging on the TV and went to check it out. The mascot followed too. The Rabbids were sad when they finally broke the TVs. To their delight, they turned around and saw the mascot. They danced just to imitate the mascot, but the mascot wasn't interested. They started chasing him, but the mascot ran away down different aisles. The Rabbids lost him when they ran into Mona while she was shopping. The mascot came back, making the Rabbids steal Mona's cart. The mascot accidentally hit her. The Rabbids made her fall, making her drop her glasses. The mascot and the Rabbids came through the same aisle she was again, but one of the Rabbids stole her glasses. The mascot barely ran into a red wooden hand, but the Rabbids slammed into it and was flung past his group's cart. The Rabbid tried to eat the pepper mascot, but the mascot flung him back to the cart. One of the Rabbids found four pepper juice cans. Thinking it would make them peppy, they drank it, making them go faster. They finally caught up to him, then they hit Mona. They kept chasing the mascot until the mascot got hit by the red hand he dodged earlier. The Rabbids were finally upon him. They ate the mascot until there were pieces of pepper juice mascot left on then floor, leaving the mascot in his underwear. One of the Rabbids burped. The mascot ran off, crying. Mona was on a shopping spree, searching for random items. She picked out almost everything in the aisle. The Rabbids decided to escape by stowing into her cart. Elsewhere, the Rabbid who was left behind kept waiting for the door to open. The doors open with a woman walking out of the market. The Rabbid followed, but the doors closed, much to his dismay. A few minutes later, he was finally let in, only to get run over by a shopper exiting the market. The doors closed once again, which made the Rabbid sigh. He hid in a corner to get in with his friends. Unfortunately, Mona ran out of the door with his friends and the Rabbid went in anyway. He was finally happy, but the mascot, whose costume was eaten to bits, taunted to Rabbid to dress in the pepper juice mascot. He apparently mistook him for one of the others who rode on Mona's cart. The Rabbid fell for it, and was placed on a small island in the middle of the market in front of random customers. The Rabbid began enjoying it, making the man leave. The women danced along with the Rabbid. The Rabbid was feeling in a 'peppy' mood. Characters *Rabbids *Mona *Kevin =Trivia= *This is the first appearance of Pepper Juice. =Gallery= Bwah 021.PNG Bwah 022.PNG Bwah 023.PNG|The Rabbids watch the Pepper juice commercial Rabbids Invasion Pepper Juice Mascot Guy (Rabbid Market).png|Kevin marketing Pepper Juice Bwah 026.PNG|The Rabbids chases Kevin Bwah 025.PNG 21046410_20131003125212994.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg =Trivia= The Rabbid with the red glasses apeared in the intro. The Rabbids riding the shopping cart, chasing humans, stealing objects and ultimately leaving somebody naked is clearly a reference to Rabbids Go Home Main antagonist: Kevin The woman (who resembles Jessica Xenson) with the blue coat can be seen in this episode. Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes